<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer and a Winter by jayschips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484149">Summer and a Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayschips/pseuds/jayschips'>jayschips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman - Freeform, Bisexual Harvey Dent, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Edward Nygma, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Neck Kissing, gay riddler. ah yes, stream batman forever, twiddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayschips/pseuds/jayschips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>batman forever needs more twiddler fics im begging yall. this mostly has little oneshots for ed and harvey so bare with me im not the best at writing. mostly fluff cause im bad at writing nsfw but there should be more harvey and ed fics on here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI this is my first fanfic and its nearly 6 am as im writing this so i hope its ok for now. its a little hard writing how jims riddler would talk but i tried my best : ) i love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder crashed and roared as Harvey lay sound asleep in his half-and-half bed. The rain seemed to get even louder with every drop that fell. Another day another wasted attempt at trying to catch the bat. He didn't really mind though. He was Batman for crying out loud, of course it would be hard to kill him. But as he dreamt, he heard a loud banging at his front door. </p>
<p>"HARV?"  a voice yelled from the window outside, "HARV?" The knocking continued.</p>
<p>He tried to ignore it but it just got louder and louder and he couldn't take it. Harvey looked at the clock next to his bed. The neon numbers read "3:39 AM". "Jesus fuck, who could this be." He murmured to himself. Who would be banging on his front door at nearly 4 in the morning? Not really wanting to move, he grabbed the coin on his dresser and flipped it. "Heads I check the door, tails I go back to bed." Coincidentally, it was heads. He sighed and got up to slip on a t-shirt  from his old campaign and walked downstairs over to the peep hole of his front door. From the peep hole he saw a short ginger-haired man banging on the door. He opened the door, feeling a cold wind hit him in the face</p>
<p>"Harv!! Hey uh, can I stay over the night?" The red-head asked with a soft voice.Harvey shut the door before he could even finish his sentence. The man outside the door knocked even louder than before "HARV!!". Feeling annoyed by the nonstop knocking he finally caved in and opened the door. "Who are you and what do you want. It's nearly 4 in the morning for christ's sake?" "Harvey, you don't remember me?" The ginger said, "It's me, the riddler?". Harvey had a moment of realization and he looked the man up and down, trying to make sure he wasn't trying to rob or trick him. Him doing this caused the ginger to blush slightly, not knowing where this was really going. Besides his face and frame, he looked nothing like he did a few days back. He kept staring at Ed until Ed broke the silence. "It's uh.. a little chilly out here heh," Edward said shivering, "Are you okay, Harvey?" Harvey huffed and said, "Fine you can stay. Just for tonight." Edward's face changed from worrisome to ecstatic to hear this. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU HARVEY!!" He said hugging the larger man tightly. "Dude you got my shirt wet." Harvey said. Ed backed away quickly and with a frown said "Oh, er, sorry".</p>
<p>Ed walked inside of the symmetrically split room and gazed at the areas of the house he hadn't yet seen from the first time he visited. "The aesthetic in here is so nice...very eye catching." Harvey smirked at the compliment and thanked Ed. He directed him to the living room area onto a large couch. "This is where you'll be sleeping for tonight, I'll be upstairs if you need me. Hopefully not." "Youuuu GOT it boss!" Ed said raising his arm to salute Harvey with a goofy smile on his face. "Uhm yea, goodnight riddler." Harvey went back upstairs to go to bed, he caught one more glance of his alarm clock, 3:59 the numbers read. He took his shirt off and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>-About 50 minutes later-</p>
<p>Harvey heard a harsh scream after a loud crack of thunder and jolted up from his bed. Loud footsteps were heard from the staircase into the hallway into Harvey's bedroom. "What the HELL are you screaming for? Have you lost your goddamn mind?" Harvey exclaimed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm just. How do i say this in a way that i don't sound like a teenage girl."</p>
<p>"Riddler, are you afraid of thunder?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yea." Ed said with a little bit of fear in his voice. "Can I sleep with you for the night?"</p>
<p>Harvey thought about this for a while, leaving Ed standing in the doorway looking stupid and worried. "Sure." Harvey replied as he laid back down. Ed walked towards the opposite side of the bed to lay down. Harvey's back was facing towards him and he couldn't help but notice the half burned skin the larger man had. Ed scooted closer towards Harvey and touched the burned skin which made Harvey jump. Harvey yelled, "HEY HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?". His voice sounded shakey and he seemed almost insecure about his burns. "Don't worry I'm sorry I just, I don't know what came over me" Ed said with a soft expression. Their eyes met and Ed ran his hand along Harvey's burned arm. "If I'm being honest, split skin is definitely a look for you Mr. Dent." "Riddler-" "Ed. You can call me Ed, Harvey." Harvey blushed and watched Ed's fingers linger from his upper arm to his elbow, leaving a tingly feeling on his sensitive arm. Both men let out a small chuckle</p>
<p>"Rid- I mean, Ed, why did you come over here in the first place."</p>
<p>"Well, I got fired from my job after killing my boss so I can hardly afford money to stay at my place and the power went out cause of this weather so it's basically a tundra in there. Not a good look."</p>
<p>"I don't believe that you killed your boss, give me the truth Edward."</p>
<p>"Being as honest as possible!! I uh, kinda wanted to see you again too, I dunno. But my boss is long gone but I'm hoping I at least get SOME sort of payment for working for Wayne."</p>
<p>Ed scooted closer to Harvey, their bodies nearly touching. Harvey held his hand out and to brush his fingertips along Ed's cheek. "Y'know," Harvey said with a gruff tone in his voice, "I kinda dig the orange hair more, but this'll do fine." Ed's eyes widened at his words and blushed. "It's a wig, but thanks." Ed leaned towards Harvey to lay a peck on his lips. For whatever reason, kissing an actual person instead of your 6-foot cardboard replica of Bruce Wayne felt better and it gave Ed butterflies in his stomach. The men stared at eachother until Harvey laid the second kiss onto Ed's lips. The kiss was longer and both men synchronized with each other as if they had done this a million times before. It just felt so, right to them.  Harvey's hand moved to touch Ed's ginger hair and ran his fingers through it ever-so-gently as Ed rested his hands on the larger mans chest. Harvey moved on top of the smaller man while Ed wrapped his legs around Harvey's torso, continuing the kiss. Harvey laid kisses from Ed's jawline to his collarbone, each kiss making Ed shiver at the touch. The contrast between the cold air in the room and Harvey's body radiating heat from on top of him was enough for him to feel uneasy, but this felt good. He really liked it.  A little too much, you could say</p>
<p>Ed finally broke the kiss and with his voice shaky, he managed to muster up some words "Wow um, that was really nice.." "Was it?" Harvey asked, "I can do better but I'm too tired." Harvey moved from on top of them man back next to his side facing the smaller man, grasping his hips with his large hands. "You're really cute Edward. I'm starting to like the ginger more than the orange if I'm being completely honest." Ed blushed at the compliment and snuggled next to Harvey, leaving his head in the crook of Harvey's neck. He smelled like lavender and men's cologne, Ed was expecting that to be honest. Ed left small kisses on Harvey's neck as the larger man fell asleep. Harvey moved his hands from the mans hips and put his hand under his shirt, rubbing Ed's back. "This feels nice, Ed," Harvey said with a soft voice. Ed has never heard Harvey's voice like this. From what he remembers on his adventures, he was always loud and cackling. But now, he seems calm and the look of sleepiness was hot on his face. </p>
<p>"Harv, I love you" Ed said with a yawn. "I love you too kid." the larger man replied sleepily. This made Ed go stiff and red in the face. It's crazy that he developed a crush on this man after seeing him on TV, but hearing him say "I love you" felt unfamiliar. Ed smiled and kissed Harvey's cheek as he turned his back towards the larger man and curled up next to him. Harvey wrapped his arms around Ed, rested his head onto his, and fell asleep. Just the feeling of warmth from Harvey's chest on his back and his arms being wrapped around his body was enough to knock Ed straight to sleep. Before finally shutting his eyes, Ed took one of Harvey's hands and kissed it, daydreaming about what adventures him and Harvey will get into next. Will they catch Batman? Will they rule over Gotham? It was a lot to think about, but Ed decided not to care about any of that and chose to live in the moment. Sleeping next to one of Gotham's criminals. It made him laugh a little just saying it out loud. He finally fell asleep accompanied by the rising and falling of Harvey's chest and the light rain coming from outside. It was perfect</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed and Harv have a short convo. thats all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI IM BACK I GUESS??? im really tired so i hope this makes sense idk. also sorry if it feels rushed my brain is very tineyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:47</p><p>Ed stared at his phone while lying in bed. Any small move he made was enough to make the cheap bedding creak. He wasn’t quite sure why he was staring at it, but he just had the feeling something might-</p><p>*buzz*</p><p>Pop up. He looks over to his phone to see a text message from Two-Face.The soft blue light from his phone illuminated his face. Yet, couldn’t see anything with his glasses, but he didn’t really mind. “Hold on, isn’t he in Arkham? I guess he was able to sneak a phone in.” He smiled at the notification, reminiscing over the things he and Harvey had done before Batman locked him up. It’s been at least 4 months since he’s heard from the guy. He finally opened his phone to see what the man had sent.</p><p>The text read, “Hello, Edward, right?”<br/>“yes this is mr. nygma speaking. er, texting. :P”<br/>“Finally, I’ve been waiting for too long to reach out to you.”<br/>“how have you been holding up in ol’ arkham?”<br/>“Can I call you? I might have to whisper but everyone is asleep right now so it’s probably the best time.”</p><p>Anxiety swallowed Edward entirely and he felt nauseous at the text. He hates calling people, which is the main reason he chose not to get a phone. But his boss said he needed one in order to get into contact with him. Because of this he was able to scramble a few dollars and pay for one himself. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to Harvey’s text though. He didn't want to say no because it would feel rude considering how long they've gone without seeing or talking to each other. But on the other hand, he really missed seeing Harvey and hearing his voice. Not the sweetest tone, but man it sure did give Edward butterflies. Sometimes it would get really raspy when he got angry at Ed, and sometimes he would even do it on purpose just to hear it. He would just stare at him with a smug bitch grin just to see him get even angrier. NO, no, back to what he was originally thinking about. </p><p>“sure, i can call for a bit”</p><p>As soon as he sent that text, Harvey’s name in bold letters appeared on his screen. He was very hesitant to answer but he did. “Uhm, hello..?” <br/>“Eddie!! Hey, long time no see?”<br/>He spoke very calmly like he would when he’s Harvey, Ed liked that a lot. Dealing with Two-Face was really annoying but making him mad was just the topping on the cake. His voice sounded a little scratchy but it made Ed smile just by hearing his name come from the other man's mouth.<br/>“Well I can’t really see you.”<br/>“Stop being such a smartass why don't ya. How have you been?”<br/>“Working on projects and whatnot. Trying to fix up old machines and tinker them so that they can turn into something else. The usual I guess you could say. But what have YOU been doing sir. You haven’t spoken to me in months!”<br/>“Geez for how late it is you really are a chatterbox. I’ve been doing fine, therapy and all, rehabilitation. I’m a saint, what can I say?”<br/>“You’re going to break out aren't you.”<br/>“You read me like a book Edward my dear boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men laughed but after it was dead silent</p><p> </p><p>Ed was too scared to say anything, he wasn’t sure if Harvey had fallen asleep or if he didn’t want to talk anymore.</p><p>“Hey Ed, I just wanted to call to hear you again.”<br/>“Uh, what do you mean by that?”<br/>“I missed hearing your voice is all. I miss seeing you too, it was something I would look forward to whenever we had a heist.”</p><p>This made Edward feel warm inside and a huge smile beamed on his face.</p><p>“You really mean that Harv-o? I mean I wouldn't be lying if I said i didn't have fun spending time with you.”<br/>“I guess I do heh. It’s not always easy talking about things like this so I thought being how late it is, now would be the best time to talk about it.”<br/>“Well I would be lying if I didn’t miss your little chuckles.”<br/>“Same goes with your quips and jokes, even if they are a bit annoying at times I still enjoyed you being there with me. It’s been a while since i’ve connected with someone like you and I admire you for that.”<br/>“So you’re not all death and mischief you big teddy bear!”<br/>“Don’t press your luck, Ed. Good night, love ya kiddo.”</p><p>*beep*</p><p>He hung up. And the last thing he said was “Love ya.” Just those two words was enough to keep Ed up all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvey is tired as FUCK and Ed has company over</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its 3:51 am as im writing this so please bare with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey had been up all night working, so it was reasonable as to why he was awfully tired this morning. He looked groggy and he had bags under his eyes, which worried Edward. He walked over to the bigger man, cupped his face and asked, “What time did you go to bed last night, Harv?” Harvey laid a small kiss on the smaller man's lips and responded by saying, “Less than an hour probably. I don’t really know.”</p><p>“Well, you gotta stay up for when Bruce comes over to meet today.”<br/>“Bruce is coming over? Why?!”<br/>“You know that invention I’ve been working on? So, I’m practically finished with it and I need to talk it out with Bruce to see if we can mass produce it! It’ll for sure get me out of this shack.”<br/>“I think your shack is cute though....I like cuddling with you in bed.”<br/>“Well that’s only because it’s a twin-sized bed fit for a 5-foot guy. Not 2 grown men.”<br/>“Yeah I guess. But my point still stands.”</p><p>Harvey shuffled over to grab a cup of coffee that Ed had brewed for him. It made him happy knowing he made this for him, and he was glad he was able to even drink anything before passing out. Ed left the room to go change out of his pajamas and into a grey-green button up and brown pants, the clothes he wears to work basically. He was worried about Harvey and how he’d hold up but he can just nap on the couch. The main problem was Harvey BEING in his apartment. Would Bruce be uncomfortable by it? Would he call Harvey his boyfriend? I mean they did make-out for a bit but that’s besides the point. Bruce would think it's a little suspicious that one of Gotham's most wanted criminals is just chilling out in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>knock knock knock</p><p>The noise startled Ed and made him jump. He scrambled to go get the door before another knock was heard. And there he was, Bruce Wayne, at HIS apartment. Wow. A dream comes true. He’s even more handsome in person. NO no, snap out of it Nygma, you’re here to talk business. “H-hello Mr. Wayne, come inside, please.” Ed said, his voice very shaky. Harvey sat on the couch and watched Bruce come inside, tension in the room increasing as Bruce’s eyes moved to the large man sitting on Ed’s couch. Bruce decided to ask, “Um, Edward? Why is Two-Face here?” Harvey was half-asleep, he probably doesn’t even know it’s Bruce, Ed stutters but manages to tell Bruce that he was there for questioning. He sat next to Harvey on the couch as Bruce sat on the seat opposite of him. </p><p>Harvey struggled to keep his eyes open as the two men discussed Edward’s new invention. Ed was sitting right next to him, hands fidgeting as he’s explaining how it works to Bruce. He’s so cute, Harvey thought. As he stared at the smaller man, he didn’t even notice that his body was slumping toward Edward’s lap. After letting his body fall, his head now rested in Ed’s lap. He decided he might as well just sleep there. And so he did</p><p>Ed however, nearly screamed at warmth now on his lap. He wasn’t sure quite what to do. Bruce just stared at him, not really caring. This eased Ed’s anxiety a bit. Ed continued talking until Havrey moved his hand onto Edward’s thigh and lightly grazed his hand up and down on his thigh. Edward froze mid-sentence and stared at Harvey with a dead expression. Harvey stared back and took Edward’s hand, and gently kissed it. The warmth on his hand made Ed smile and his face softened at the gesture. Harvey went back to sleep after this. Edward felt a bit bad for not reciprocating Harvey’s gesture. </p><p>Out of pity, Edward ran his fingers through Harvey’s curled hair. Twisting each curl with his finger and lightly massaging his scalp. Harvey smiled in his sleep and Ed felt the expression on his thigh. He continued the rest of his meeting with Bruce like this until Bruce got up and left. </p><p>“Harv. Harv-o wake up.” Ed whispered to the larger man. Harvey got off of the man’s lap with a low groan, he seemed angry due to being woken up.  ‘Hrnng…” Is all Harvey could muster up. Ed turned his body to face Harvey and he told him about the interview. “He said he was interested in the idea but he needs to double-check with himself before deciding, but i have a feeling he’s gonna say yes!” <br/>“Well he better, I don’t wanna see my big boy sad.”<br/>“Hey i’m not a big boy. I’m actually sort of the opposite if you’re talking about figure build-”</p><p>Before Ed could finish his sentence, Harvey cupped Ed’s cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. Ed complied and put his hands on Harvey’s shoulders. Harvey slowly pinned Edward onto the couch and began to softly kiss his neck and collarbone, making small noises come out from Ed’s mouth. Ed ran his fingers through Harvey’s hair again as he began to lightly nip at the smaller man's neck. They did this for a while until Harvey bit down on Edward’s neck hard. The notion caused Ed to moan, “H-harv~” Harvey stopped quickly and looked at Ed. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Ed’s eyes widened and he stared at Harvey. “N-no, I just….nevermind. I’m tired.” Harvey got off from on top of the smaller man and laid by his side, his hand wrapped around the smaller man's waist. He planted a light kiss on the back of Edward’s neck before drifting off to sleep again. Ed scooched over so that his back rested on Harvey’s chest, feeling it move up and down as he slept. It wasn’t very comfortable but, Ed could live with it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ed talks to harvey about his scars. comfort fluff shit yea &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii i might be active with this fic maybe? idk. writing is still very new to me but i hope u like it . its late as im writing this so im sorry for any errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey was reading a book and Ed watched as he turned each page. Listened to every small noise he made and just smiled at the larger man. He never would have thought that just one guy would have made such an impact on him. He liked it. He was really happy. Ed’s eyes would constantly move from Harvey’s eyes, to his hand turning the book’s page. Sometimes Harv would lick his finger to turn the page more easily, which made Ed blush at the thought of what Harvey could do to him.</p><p>This continued for another 10-15 minutes until Harvey broke the silence. He put down his book and walked over to the bathroom nearby. “Hey Eddie, I’m just gonna shower real quick then head to bed. You should too.” <br/>“Alright.’’</p><p>Ed watched as the man closed the door behind him when leaving. Now it was just Ed alone. He laid back down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He began thinking about Harvey, Harvey was all he could even think about. He thought about the way his pink-er hair would curl up, but the other side would be gelled down. Sometimes after “sessions” or just after-hours, he would see all of his hair curled up naturally. Edward enjoyed the look on Harvey’s face when Ed would compliment his looks. He would just stare and snarl, but Edward knew he liked it. He thought more and more about Harvey until he had shut his eyes and fallen asleep.</p><p>Harvey returned from the bathroom and laid back down after putting on pajama pants. Ed shot up when he felt the bed shift from Harvey’s weight. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to wake you up, Ed’s.” “It’s okayyyy…” Edward’s words were slurred due to his sleepiness. “Hey you’ve never called me Ed’s before….I like it.” “I figured you’d like it. Short and sweet to the point.” Ed scooted over closer to Harvey’s side of the bed and rested on his side. Harvey moved his hand underneath the smaller man so that he was cuddling him. </p><p>Ed lightly brushed his fingers against Harvey’s chest, one finger tracing the line in which Harvey’s skin was split. The smoother side of his normal chest and the rough but nice texture of his scarred side. Harvey would flinch each time Edward would touch his scars, and Ed was aware of how sensitive they were. But everytime he was able to see or touch them, he was just in awe about the struggles the attorney had gone through. Ed pushed Harvey’s arm aside and sat on top of Harvey, straddling his waist with his legs.</p><p>Harvey just stared at Ed, a confused look in his eyes. Ed put his hands on both sides of Harvey's face, scarred and soft, and just moved them from his face to his shoulders. "Wow..." He muttered to himself. Harvey gulped nervously and asked, "Is there.. something wrong, Ed's..?" "No," the smaller man replied, "It's just that... I've never really seen your skin like this up close, or felt it. You're such a fragile person for the rough exterior you show." Ed looked up at Harvey's face with a very smug look. " I always knew it anyway." He laid a small kiss on Harvey's forehead, giving the larger man a soft smile. Harvey still looked very anxious about the whole predicament. </p><p>"Y'know if it makes you feel better," Ed continued on. "I actually like your scars a whole lot. It's not everyday that you get to see such a rare thing. I like how its not as symmetrical on your chest than it is on your face, but then at the same time it makes you look even more perfect. I like it a lot." Harvey managed to crack a small smile and that was all the reassurance that Ed had needed. Harvey moved his softer hand onto Ed's hip and gently rubbed it, just embracing Edward's presence. There was still a small, dark thought in the back of Harvey's mind that told him Edward was just faking all of this, but he chose to ignore it and just stare into his boyfriend's eyes. "You have.. really pretty eyes. Sorry I'm not that good with, words." Harvey mumbled. Ed moved closer to Harvey's mouth and laid a kiss on his lips. "Yea, but I don't really mind it. Just looking at you is enough for me." Ed replied, running a hand down Harvey's side.</p><p>Harvey flipped Ed over, so that now he was on top. "I like your hair a lot. Your real hair, not those dumb wigs you always wear." Harvey said quietly. "You should wear it down more. It's pretty. "</p><p>"Pretty? From Mr. Dent? Don't think so."<br/>"Oh shut up will ya, I'm trying to be sweet."<br/>"Well you are. Riddle me this? Why did you flip me over?"<br/>"Oh uh, not sure to be quite honest."</p><p>Ed took Harvey's scarred hand and kissed its palm, making Harvey blush. "I do hope you know I wasn't lying about your scars, y'know. I saw the doubt on your face after I had told you. And I get it. I'm sorry people have said these harsh things to you because of your complexion. I really like it if we're being completely honest." Ed said. Harvey wasn't sure what to say. He got off from on top of Ed and just sat next to him on the bed, thinking about what Ed has just told him. "I assumed people would make fun of you for being a huge nerd." "Still happens from time to time, but I've learned how to deal with it. It wasn't really easy though. But that's a whole 'nother can of worm we can open later."</p><p>Harvey just looked at Ed for a while without saying anything. Just taking in how the man looked. Ed wasn't wearing his glasses due to how late it was which seemed weird to him because it had seemed they were always on. "I love you, Harvey. Please know that." Ed told him, tears forming in his eyes.  "I told myself not to cry but, I'm not sure how to thank you for helping me out of the ditch I was in a while back. I'm sorry I can't repay you but-" "Ed, it's alright." Harvey said reassuringly. He cupped Ed's cheek with his hand and rubbed his face with his thumb. Edward looked back at Harv and gave a weak smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Harvey leaned over to kiss Ed, and Ed reciprocated by tilting his head so that Harvey could get a better angle. The kiss was very soft and both boys seemed to smile every once and a while because of it, Ed put his hands back on Harvey's chest, outlining every crease on the scarred side with his fingers and softly touching the normal side of Harvey's chest. Harvey ran his fingers through Edward's long hair and began twirling it with his fingers. Ed broke off the kiss so that he could kiss under Harvey's ear, making a suggestive noise come from the larger man's mouth. This made Ed laugh and he continued to kiss down Harvey's neck. He gently bit on Harvey's neck until the grip on Edward's hair tightened. "Ow! Ow, hey." Ed exclaimed. He kissed Harvey one more time, more sloppily then they did the first time, their teeth clashing with one another every once in a while. When they finally broke off the kiss, both men blushed deeply. "Good night Ed's." Harvey said as he laid back down. Ed shook his head and cuddled up next to Harvey, feeling the man's warmth on his own body. "I looove you Harv-o.." Ed said as he drifted to sleep. After a very long silence, Harvey finally mumbled, "Love you too.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>